republicofdoylefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Annonnimus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Republic of Doyle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Annonnimus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- First Tiger Hobbes (Talk) 18:27, February 17, 2011 Thank you Thank you for coming to help. Right, so, I want to get some infoboxes up. I know you're good at it, so I'm glad you are willing to help. (I tried to get the infobox the way I wanted it, but it didn't work). kso, I want the character infobox to look like the infoboxes on the Robin Hood Wiki. I like how they look. So, the general design I want is: Top *Photo *Photo width *Name Biographical Information *Eye Colour *Hair Colour *Family Statistics *Affiliations *Status Behind the Scenes *First appearence *Last appearence *Portrayed by Yeah. Oh, and I'd like an episode infobox but I think that already exists. I'd also like an infobox like you made for The BaICT Wiki for the films. But for the Republic of Doyle page. (Write, director, starring, etc.) Thanks for this. It's a really tall order and I appreciate it. -Hobbes (Talk) 20:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes That's fine. It seems I may have gotten a virus on my desktop and may now have to use my much slower laptop. Unfortunately, this will hinder my editing... I'll try to work this all out. -Hobbes (Talk) 00:04, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark Hey, Anon. I was wondering if you could help me with the wordmark. Right now, you can see my failure of an attempt to make a nice wordmark, and now this is the "Republic of Doyl" Wiki. Also, maybe you could help me with a favicon? I don't know what I'd like for it, so I'll think about it. Thanks -Hobbes (Talk) 05:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you! You're a real big help. I'm just getting the infoboxes up now and they look wonderful! Thanks. :) I'm going to make you an admin so you can use the theme designer. I still have to think of a good favicon, though... And no worries about being busy, I don't want to be a bother. Thanks again. -Hobbes (Talk) 17:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Templates Thank you. They look great. I really wish my computer was fixed, it's difficult editing on this laptop. Sorry for not being too active lately, especially on the Red Dead Wiki. I'm sure it's falling apart without me :). Thanks again for all this. When my computer is fixed, I hope to be more active and start to work creating all the episode and character pages. I just wish I could get started now, I hate waiting... -Hobbes (Talk) 17:15, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage Hey I just started editing here at Republic of Doyle wikia and I noticed that the front page could use some work. So I was wondering if it was alright to make some changes to it to make it look more appealing. It's the front page of a wikia that draws in the audience. Also I would like to offer to make a background for the wikia, if thats alright. I do have experience with this since I'm an admin of two other wikias myself. Look forward to hearing from you. Thanks. Mr.Comatose (talk) 20:28, September 12, 2013 (UTC)